Kemiel, Sassy Angel of Awesomeness
by soulless.not.possessed
Summary: How I wanted Season 10 to end, with my OC Angel. As Cas, Charlie and Rowena try to find a cure for the Mark of Cain, a strange girl pops into the room, spewing sass everywhere, saying she can help. What is she? Can she help Dean with the Mark? Then will she continue to help the Winchesters, or will she become another thing they have to hunt? Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Here's how I wanted season 10 to end, with my own little OC, an angel named Kemiel who is good friends with Cas. Hope you enjoy!

"Who are you?" Both Charlie and Cas looked up from their individual work. They were grudgingly working alongside Rowena so they could crack the Book of the Damned, when Rowena had asked the question. A brown-haired young girl was suddenly standing in the middle of the room. She raised an eyebrow at Rowena, walking over to her, picking up the Book of the Damned. "Mark of Cain? You guys aren't even in the right chapter." Flipping a few pages of the book, she put it down on the table again. "There's the right page." Cas, who had been slowly creeping up behind the girl, stopped when he heard this. Walking around the other side of the table from Rowena, she sat down, and started reading the Book of the Damned. Rowena just watched her, reading her. "Honey, I do believe that we are very similar. You are a witch, no?" The girl looked up, laughing. "Yeah. We are so very similar. Rowena, isn't it? How old are you? A few centuries? I was alive long before humanity was even a concept in God's noggin. And yes, I once posed as a witch, but for a job, not as an individual choice." Chuckling, she turned her head back to the book. "I haven't read this language in a very long time. It was one of my favorites, when it was in use." Castiel was confused, along with Rowena and Charlie. This girl just appears in the middle of their warded room, and sits down, reading the Book of the Damned, and spewing sass all over the place. Charlie echoed Rowena's question from earlier. "Who are you?" The teenager looked up at Charlie, then at Cas. "Cassie? I'm surprised you don't remember me?" She half stated, half asked. A tiny bit of hurt was showing through her mask. Then she laughed, shaking her head. "Of course you don't I forgot I had this." She pulled a hex bag out of her pocket, tossing it on the table. Charlie and Rowena were astounded at what happened next. The girl stood up as Cas rushed around the table. "Kem?" he asked when he was standing right in front of her. "Yeah, Cassie. It's me. I'm not dead." After she had said this, Cas reached out and wrapped her in a huge hug. "I missed you so much, Kem. You have no idea." Cas told her. "Cassie, I never left. I was just not visible. I never left you alone. I watched over you the entire time. I remember my promise to you." Cas buried his head in the girl's shoulders, and she rubbed his back. "I'm never going to leave you, Cas." Both Rowena and Charlie stared dumbfounded at the pair. Pulling herself from Cas's arms, she turned around to the Book of the Damned, skimming it over one last time. "I know how to break the curse, Cassie, but it's going to take me a few minutes to get everything. If you could get the boys to a safe place, with a chair to tie Dean up, I can break the curse. Call me when you have everything." With that, Kem disappeared. Cas picked up his phone, calling Sam. But as he hung up, Kem came back. "Hold on. I remembered you." With that, Rowena's eyes widened, and Kem stood right in front of her. Placing her hand on her forehead, Kem narrowed her eyes. "You tried to kill me. Multiple times. Screw you, Rowena." And with that, Kem burnt her entire body, and left with the ashes, the work on the table the only way to show that there had been a person there just seconds ago. Charlie and Cas looked at the empty chair, and then Charlie commented, "Well, that solves that problem of what to do with Rowena."

"Sam and Dean are on their way back to the bunker. They will be there in about an hour. Meet me here and I can take you there." Cas prayed to Kem. He heard her response, and nodded. "You can head back to the bunker if you want. Kem will bring me back. She somehow still has her wings." Nodding, Charlie turned to leave, but turned back. "Do you have the book?" Cas nodded, and Charlie left.

20 minutes later, Kem came back. She was holding a plastic bag, and she looked at Cas. "You good to go?" He nodded, and she took his arm, pulling him as she flew towards the bunker. Cas had shown her where, so it was easy for Kem to get there very quickly. She landed right in front of the Winchesters, who had just walked in the door. Both boys pulled their guns on the unfamiliar teenager standing in front of them. She just sighed, rolling her eyes. Cas stepped forward. "This is my friend. She's the one who can help." Dean looked around Cas as he lowered his gun. "This girl is gonna help us? How? And with what? I mean, Sam didn't elaborate on why we had to come home so fast." Again, Kem sighed, rolling her eyes. Stepping past Castiel, she stuck out her hand. "Kemiel. Angel, not one of the douchebags though, and I raised Castiel. He is kind of like my child, and don't worry about me turning on you because unlike most angels I am more loyal to my fledgling." Her eyes lit up with fierce loyalty and love, the expression of a mother willing to risk anything for her child. The boys actually took a step back as Kem glared at them. She adjusted her facial expressions, and saying happily, "But you can call me Kem. Dad knows that this peanut with wings does." Cas reddened slightly, and Kem smiled, happy with her work. Changing courses, she walked to Dean, pulling back his sleeve, and running her fingers over the mark. Dean stared down at the 5'5" girl holding his arm in a vice grip, surprised. Sam stepped away. "And to answer another of your questions, I can get this curse off of your arm. It gets messy, but I can do it." Lowering her voice, Kem continued. "You most likely won't want them there with you. It takes about an hour, but is not something you want them to watch." Dean nodded, agreeing. The loyalty and love she had shown a few minutes before for Cas had convinced the hunter that this angel was one to trust. He turned to Sam and Cas, telling them that he didn't want them to watch or listen. Sam put up a small fight but caved quickly.

Hey! I have more chapters written, just need to edit them a bit before I post them. Until next time! (which should be soon.)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! This is a short chapter, sorry, but I'm updating twice today, so maybe that will help. Enjoy!

Dean showed Kemiel to a room where she had room to work, and she started to explain what she had to do as she made a drink with ingredients Dean did not know. "So Dean. To get the mark off of you, you have to have already been a demon. I take you already have, so that makes this a whole lot easier. Becoming the demon separates the mark from your soul, your human part of the soul, just enough so I can pull it apart. It will be difficult, and will make you weak, but if you drink this, it will make my job easier and make you stronger. It may hurt for a minute going down, though. It's a purifier." Dean just listened to the angel, worried about how this was going to go down. He had two questions, though. "How are you going to pull apart the curse, and what is in that?" Ken shot a glance at him over her shoulder. "You really don't want to know what is in this, and I'm going to have to possess you to get the mark off. I promise to only stay for as long as I need to." Dean now really wanted to know what was in the drink, but her second statement surprised him just a little bit. He let out a "What?" Kemiel smiled, cocktail finished, and said, "Drink up, sweetheart." Dean took the cup from her outstretched hand, eyed it warily, looked at Kem once, then downed it, shaking his head at the taste. "Now we wait for fifteen minutes. This way is much more difficult, but it saves a life, and the world with it. The Mark of Cain is a lock and key, created by God and given to Lucifer for safekeeping. The Mark corrupted Luci, and that's why he fell. This way keeps the key and lock in a trans dimensional state, keeping it locked." Kemiel checked her watch, then looked back up at Dean, who was staring at her. "Wait. What does the Mark keep locked up?" Dean's question was a good one; Kemiel had avoided it because the actual thing being kept under lock and key sounds stupid. "Well," Kemiel hesitated. "The Mark of Cain keeps the Darkness, the original Darkness, the one that God and the Archangels beat back before the creation of the Earth. Yes, it is a real thing. But we really want to keep it locked up. The spell in the Book of the Damned is much worse, and erases the Mark completely. If it was used, then the Darkness would be allowed to escape. And Rowena would have to kill a loved one, which would be hard, and usually it is an innocent. So this way is harder on both of us, but is easier on the world." Dean nodded to her words. "That's what we usually aim for, even if that's not what we hit." Kem nodded, then checked her watch again. "It's time. Dean Winchester, do you allow me to enter your body and control it?" Kem was very old-fashioned in how she asked for permission to take a vessel. "Yeah, if you want to. Yes," Dean answered Kemiel's question. She gave a quick smirk, counted to three, then possessed him.

Another chapter coming in a little bit!


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was in a corner of his mind. He heard a voice calling out to him. It sounded like Kemiel. "Kem?" He yelled back in reply. She came skidding around a corner. "Thank Dad I found you. Don't want to leave you alone in here; if the Mark finds you and kills you, the demon will come out and there will be no return. No possibility. Even the way that your brother helped the first time will not work, because you will have no humanity to revert to. So don't die on me, okay?" Dean nodded mutely, realizing the gravity of his situation. "So. We are in your mind.

The Mark of Cain is a curse that leaves a mark on your arm but attacks your soul and mind, entwining itself throughout your system. It should show itself in human form in here. All we have to do is capture it, then I can remove it from your system. It may hurt. A bit." Kem was tense, flicking her gaze around him. Her eyes widened suddenly, and she pushed him down as a punch flew through the space his head had been. Dean whirled around, ready for a fight, but Kemiel had already engaged Dean's double. Dean dropped his fists, knowing that if he joined, it would most likely make things more difficult for Kemiel, as she would have to differentiate between the two nearly identical Deans. The only difference was that the Dean that Kem was fighting had pitch-black demon eyes; it was practically him while he was a demon. Dean was a very good fighter, but his experience did not compare to Kemiel's millennia of experience as a warrior of Heaven. She was amazing, Dean noted as he watched her. He also decided not to make her mad just in case she went off on him. Within five minutes of starting the fight, Kem had the Evil!Dean in an inescapable headlock. She took a small knife and carved a small sigil into Evil!Dean's cheek, and he fell paralyzed. "Neat trick," Dean commented. Kem laughed. "Yeah. That was the easy part." Kem suddenly looked sick. "What? What is it?" Dean asked, worried. "It's just the next part that I don't like. I mean, do you know where angels put things that are extremely important and are not to be messed with or found?" Kem shuddered. "N-no, I don't. I mean, Cas put the Godrock in his…" Dean trailed off, realizing why Kem looked so sick. "You-you have to eat him?" She shook her head, disgusted. Dean was too. "No, I just kinda have to inhale his version of a "soul". The body you see is just a shell it created to appear to you as while we are in here; it's the actual curse I have to 'eat'. You might not want to watch this, it may get disgusting. And I will probably puke after, just as a warning. I'll try to leave your body before, but I make no promises. I'm sorry." Dean visibly shuddered, but he figured that Kemiel was going to have it much worse than him. "That's alright. I mean, no it isn't but do your best, ok?" She nodded, motioning for him to spin around. He did, and after hearing a short sucking sound, he figured that it was Kem eating the Mark. Ugh, even in his head that sentence sounded messed up. As he finished that thought, Dean suddenly stumbled, regaining control of his weakened body and nearly collapsing onto the floor. He managed to hit the wall and remain on his feet, but Kemiel wasn't nearly as lucky. The angel ended up on the ground, vomiting. After her stomach had emptied itself of it's physical contents, she lay on the ground, breathing heavily for a few minutes. Dean collected himself, then stumbled over to her, sitting down heavily. Hearing his labored breathing and clumsy movements, Kem gathered the strength to pull herself into a sitting position. "Shiiiiiiiit." Dean chuffed a laugh. "Yeah, no kidding, sister." The two sat on the ground for a minute, then Kem reached for the table near her and pulled herself into a standing position. Dean started to move as well, but she waved him off. "Cover your eyes. Unless you want them to be liquidated." Dean promptly turned around and covered his face. Kem laughed weakly for a few seconds, then Dean heard the clinking of a bottle being opened. He was so confused, then the bright white light of angel grace filled the room around him, bleeding in through the cracks in-between his fingers and making his eyelids bright red. Just as fast as it started, the light was gone and Dean heard Kem collapse heavily on the ground again. He slowly turned around, and saw the exhausted angel holding a large jar at least two or three inches thick with glass, covered with thick metal and covered in melted wax. But what was inside of the glass was what was the most interesting. It was a moving cloud of a mix of blue and black gasses. Kemiel followed his gaze, and she confirmed what he thought it was. "Yeah. That's the curse. The jar is indestructible and is locked by wax, witch magic, and a good bit of celestial force. You'd need an angel to open it, and any angel can read the warnings I put on it, and won't open it if they have a hope for their life." Dean sighed, blinked, then looked back at Kem. "Impressive. Are you sure that those strengtheners worked? Cause I'm feeling pretty wasted right now." Kem gave a small smile, then nodded. "You wouldn't be conscious and would need serious medical attention without it, and there would be a good chance that you would never recover from the medical problems the strengthener avoided." Dean raised his eyebrows, glad he had drunken the entire glass of the disgusting goop. Kem checked the watch she had on her wrist, then sighed. "We need to move, or Sam and Cas are gonna bring their terrifying worry and wrath down on the two of us. They are already gonna worry enough." Dean nodded, hauling himself unsteadily to his feet as Kem followed suit, grunting as she did so. She gathered her supplies, putting them back in the plastic bag she brought with her. They had finished in about fifty minutes, and they both knew that Sam, Cas and Charlie were most likely killing themselves with worry. Before they opened the door, Kem gasped. "Oh! I forgot I brought these." She reached into her bag, pulling out two five-hour energies. "They will give us the energy to deal with the questions, and make us look a bit better too. Try not to tell about the process, ok? We are the only two living things that know it, and I want to keep it that way." Dean nodded as he accepted the energy drink, clinking the tiny bottle with Kem's as they tossed back the terrible tasting liquid. They put the empty bottles back in Kem's bag, to hide the evidence, then took a deep breath as they exited the room together.


End file.
